1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to splash guards and more specifically it relates to a high strength mud flap. The high strength mud flap is manufactured entirely of a recycled steel belted used tire that is esthetically pleasing to the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous splash guards have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,655 to Tucker; 5,050,908 to Betts; 5,407,299 to Garrett and 5,509,690 to Whittington all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.